


A suspicious alliance

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Dates, F/F, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: At the Talon Headquarters, Reaper overhears Sombra and Moira discussing something and he gets suspicious, so he enlists Widowmaker's help to shine a light to what seems to be a most suspicious alliance.





	A suspicious alliance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't understand how this couple isn't more popular, so have this dumb thing I wrote.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Sombra and Moira are definitely planning something, Reaper’s sure of it.

Usually he wouldn’t give a damn about it, but he also knows that Sombra’s scheming something, potentially against them. She already made the operation in Russia fail, she could do it again, and maybe even at a larger scale.

He’s talked to Doomfist about it but he doesn’t seem preoccupied.

Well, Reaper isn’t Doomfist.

 

It happens by chance: he was just walking down the hall, and he hears them at the corner of a corridor.

\- So, tomorrow? -. That’s Sombra’s voice.

\- Yes, I’ll be free at five -. This one’s Moira’s.

They don’t share any other word, and now Reaper can hear the sound of steps getting closer to him.

 

He starts to walk forward, feigning disinterest.

He sees Sombra and she sees him, then she waves at him.

\- Hey, Gabe -.

\- I told you. Don’t call me Gabe -, he says, and he doesn’t even wait for Sombra to reply that he’s already walking away.

Hopefully she doesn’t suspect a thing.

 

 

When Reaper comes to her for a favor, Widomaker’s tempted to refuse. What possibly could he want from her?

However, once he tells her what this is about, she accepts without any second thoughts.

Everything to get some dirt on that annoying hacker.

 

Usually she isn’t the one who gets these kinds of missions assigned, but she’s willing to make an exception this time.

Also she usually doesn’t move during the day – it’s better to be covered by the night – but she’s confident enough in her abilities to believe that she won’t be spotted.

 

 

She’s been following Sombra and Moira since the beginning, jumping from one rooftop to another. Keeping a security distance is easy for her, after all she only needs to look at her scope to have a clear view of what they’re doing.

She doesn’t need to get close.

 

They still haven’t done anything suspicious; actually, it really looks like they’ve just gone out for a walk. Nothing that would be worth reporting.

She notices that they seem quite close, though. There isn’t much of a space between them as they walk down the streets, and actually often there are brushes of shoulders and even hands.

They both seem quite relaxed and happy; it doesn’t seem like they’re plotting anything. That or they’re extremely good actresses.

 

They’ve been out shopping and now they’re getting inside a bar.

The more she keeps spying on them, the more Widowmaker’s sure this is just a ruse. She can’t believe she’s wasting her time for this.

 

She can see that they’ve made their orders, and soon Moira’s drinking something that must be tea, while Sombra’s enjoying a sundae.

They’re still talking – even if Widowmaker can’t really make out much of what they’re saying – and they seem… close.

Moira’s subtly sliding her hand – the good one – over the table, only to let it rest over Sombra’s.

 

Could it be that this is just…

 

A shared kiss between the two confirms Widowmaker’s suspicions. Yes, it’s a date.

Now she won’t be able to get that horrid image out of her mind any time soon, and it’s all Reaper’s fault.

Ugh, he’s gonna owe her big time for this.

Well, there’s no point in being there anymore, so at least she can leave, which she does immediately.

What a waste of time.

 

 

Sombra glances at the rooftop where Widowmaker was before – thanks to glass wall she can see outside pretty clearly – and she smirks.

\- She’s gone -, she says.

\- Finally -, Moira sighs, - If I knew that’s all it would’ve taken, I would’ve done it way earlier -.

Sombra raises her eyebrows and she leans closer to her again.

\- And wouldn’t you want to do it again? -, she asks, a clear provocation in her voice.

Moira chuckles and she leans in as well.

\- Well, since you asked me -.


End file.
